Goodbye
by Thruma
Summary: A very good friend of Harm and Meg is leaving because of an exchange program. (This FF is followed by the Sequel "Welcome Home")


**_Goodbye_**

Author: Thruma

Email: MegHarmMac@aol.com 

Ratings: PG

Category: C and A [R (Meg/Harm)]

Spoiler: none

Summary: A very good friend of Harm and Meg is leaving because of an exchange program.

Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. They belong to Donald P. Bellisario, Bellisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount.

Author's Note: This short-story is for a really good friend of mine who is leaving because of an exchange. This story was written to show her how much she means to me and that I'm already missing her! By the way, in this JAG story Meg has never left JAG and she and Harm have become 'close' friends.

And thanks a lot to my beta-readers Nina and Josie! You did a wonderful job!!!!!!!

Feedback: Is always welcome, but please offlist!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

18.00 EST (2300 ZULU)

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

"What? You're kidding, aren't you?" Lt. Commander Meg Austin wasn't sure if she understood that right. Harm, a good friend of their's, Lt. (jg) Juliane Baum, and herself were having dinner at Harm's place and a minute before their best friend Jule had told them she would be leaving DC soon.

"Sorry, Meg! I wish I was. But it's true. I'm leaving for six months." Jule answered sadly.

"When are you leaving? Where are you going?" Harm wanted to know.

"My flight takes off on Tuesday, 4th September 01, at 07.55 am to Mesa in Arizona."

"But .... but that's tomorrow morning! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" The ex-pilot was kind of disappointed.

"I would have, but the Admiral explained the possibility for a Navy Exchange to me just few hours ago."

"So that was the phone call you received that changed your mood so suddenly." Meg placed her arm around Jule's shoulders. "Hey, maybe the idea isn't that bad at all, you just have to look at it from another point of view, look, that exchange is a really big chance for you that you shouldn't miss! And you'll see, the six months will go by so fast that you won't even notice you were away."

"Yeah, Meg's right. Besides, we can write emails and we can phone you." Harm added.

Jule had to smile lightly and nodded: "You're right. I should be happy that I'm allowed to do this exchange and I am happy. But I'm already missing you and the rest of the office."

"We'll miss you too, Jule! But hey, I just realized that we'll be in San Diego in three weeks. San Diego isn't far away from Mesa! We could meet in California and we could have a nice day on the beach together!" Harm exclaimed.

"Yeah, great idea! Here, " Jule passed Meg and Harm a little sheet of paper. "Here is my address and my telephone number in Mesa ...... Okay, I'm sorry, but I really have to go now. I have pack my things and I'll need a few hours of sleep." Jule stood up and her friends joined her.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye!" Meg took a step forward and gave Jule a big hug. "Hey dear, we'll see us soon again. Have a great time in Mesa and keep emailing us, okay?"

"I promise! Oh, Meg! I'll miss you so much!!" Jule whispered into Meg's ear.

"I'll miss you, too. Have a nice and safe trip!" Meg whispered back. Then she broke the hug to let Harm hug Jule.

"Bye, Jule!" He said. "Enjoy your work there! See you soon!"

"Bye, Harm! Send my love to the whole JAG crew for me, okay?"

"Understood."

Jule toke her coat and went to the door. Before she exited she turned around once more and said "Goodbye friends! Love ya!". With that, she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

07.30 EST (1230 ZULU)

'Dulles' Airport

Washington, D.C.

Juliane sat in the waiting area with her luggage. In 25 minutes her flight would take off so she decided to move so she could hear if her flight was called out.

Suddenly two hands grabbed her waist and turned her around.

"Harm! Meg!" Jule shouted out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We asked the Admiral if we can go to the airport and say 'Goodbye' to you again! He allowed it. So, here we are!" Harm answered with a huge flyboy-grin on his face.

Jule looked around and saw the Admiral, Tiner, Gunny, Mac, Bud and Harriet standing there. Jule couldn't believe what she saw. All her friends came to say goodbye! With tears in her eyes she hugged everyone again. Last but not least she hugged Harm and Meg. 

Suddenly a voice came trough the loudspeakers: "Guests of the Flight Number 476 to Mesa, Arizona, please get on board. We'll take off in less than 10 minutes!"

"I guess that's my flight. Bye, you two!" Jule turned and went to board her plane. A few steps in front of the entrance she turned one more time and waved to her friends. They waved back and she got on board. 5 minutes later the plane took off and Jule's exchange began...

~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~

Second author's note: Jule, I wish you all the best for your stay in Mesa. Enjoy it and don't forget about me and all your friends! (And when you come back ,there will be a 'Homecoming' FF waiting for you *bg* and *hugs*)


End file.
